<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the Stars Above by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256455">To the Stars Above</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw'>ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>~Requests~ [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Edens Zero (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, post-sun jewel arc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura wants to make her first date with Rebecca special, but it’s days until they land in Bluegarden. Fortunately, she has some help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rebecca Bluegarden/Homura Kogetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>~Requests~ [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To the Stars Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Homura contemplated her next steps as she practiced her form, ether sword striking its mark. She was still a pale imitation of her beloved mentor. Nevertheless, she would honor Valkyrie by living up to her legacy, to establish herself as a true Shining Star.</p><p>In the interim, she was determined to savor every precious moment with her new family.  To live life to the fullest, to refuse opportunities to pass, to allow her words to give her strength. And they had, beyond Homura's wildest expectations. As her teacher advised: <em> if you've got something to say, just say it.  </em></p><p>After weeks of agonizing, she took it to heart, and now she had a date. At an undecided time or location, but a date all the same, with Rebecca;</p><p>whose hair was woven with starlight, whose eyes rivaled the clearest summer, whose smile was as bright as the sun, who possessed the kindest soul in the Cosmos and deserved the very best it could offer. </p><p>It was of absolute imperative that their first date was special; An occasion worthy of her girlfriend. But Bluegarden was days away...then again, Edens Zero was a ship like no other teeming with untold wonders; Perhaps, a proper spot existed here beneath her nose. She journeyed to the bridge to garner an answer from an expert.</p><p>Witch was gazing out at multitudes of spacefaring fish gliding past the stars. She tilted her head towards Homura in greeting.</p><p>Homura acknowledged with a slight nod of her own. "Would you say that you know the ship better than most?"</p><hr/><p>The answer to her inquiry led Homura to the Atrium armed with a blanket and picnic basket. Stars winked through the skylight. After the arduous endeavor, she had everything set up just so. And just in time.</p><p>Rebecca sat beside her, "It's beautiful up here."</p><p>"It is." Homura agreed before averting her eyes, "I shall not say it aloud, but I wish I could have taken you out somewhere."</p><p>Rebecca reached to hold her hand, guiding Homura to face her, "where we are doesn't matter so long as we're together."</p><p>"Still, I wanted to make our first date special."</p><p>Rebecca giggled, her eyes soft, a smile playing at her lips. "It's everything I dreamed," she assured her with a kiss that took Homura's breath away. "We'll have plenty of opportunities to see the entire Cosmos' eventually. I'm looking forward to that too."</p><p>"Likewise," Homura said as she blushed up to her ears. </p><p>They spent hours enjoying each other's company, eating dango, and exchanging kisses under the celestial wonders of space; their first date was unlike any other, memorable and beautiful in the same stroke; Homura would not trade it for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>